


盾冬-控制

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 注！蛇盾，洗脑，无从反抗这里的美队很坏！





	盾冬-控制

"渴望。"

Bucky想要用双手盖着耳朵，不去聆听这些该死的词汇。但她却做不到这一点，被绑在后方的双手，脖子上的项圈，嘴巴里的口塞，这些都在告诉着他一件事。

他只能听天由命。不，应该说是听九头蛇由命。

"生锈的。"

而九头蛇只听昔日的美国队长之命，Steve·该死的背叛者·Rogers。

"十七。"

体内最深处的灵魂却不断地在哭诉着，哭诉着自己是多么地爱着Steve Rogers，哪怕他是个从头开始就效忠于九头蛇的混帐。可就算再多的爱，就算在多么真诚的爱也无法将沾有污迹的白色布料恢复于皆白无迹的忠诚。

而象征自由的星条旗是从他身上消失的尊敬。

"破晓。"

记忆的片断从脑海里闪耀而过，像是一把刀子狠狠地插入Bucky的心房，让他痛不欲生，让他后悔曾拥有过记忆。拥有那段过长的记忆，关于自身的背景，于Steve的友情，对他的爱慕，对他的占有欲以及保护欲。

或许他的爱慕对象也对他产生了爱，但James能保证那所谓的爱已不是那么简单就能被理解，而是种又恶魔所献上的演出。一场常人无法明白的演出。

"火炉。"

像是棉花糖的甜腻，像是焦糖的苦涩，像是梦一般的美妙，像是火一样的残忍。

"九。"

可却又像是地狱的滋味。

"仁慈。"

渐渐的思维开始消失，受害者的挣扎也渐渐地变弱。开始失去判断能力，像个玩偶，坐在那里，让加害者控制自己，让自己成为加害者能为所欲为的物品。拥有，占有，利用，损坏，维修，在使用，直到失去了价值而被丢弃。

但显然的，他并不会被九头蛇给遗弃，而是会被他们不断地利用，再利用，再利用，直到他迎接对他来说是一种解脱的死亡。

"回祖国。"

James Buchanan Barnes 已失去了自己。

"一。"

手无缚鸡之力的Bucky恨死这一些言语，它们并不足以将一个人置于死地，却足以唤醒一个冬日战士。

"货车车厢。"

而他便是那一个将被唤醒的冬日战士，一个基本上毫无自由可言的冬日战士。他们不只不能防抗洗脑者的任何命令，也不能从这可怕的现实中逃离。

"你好，士兵。"

天佑美国。现在的Bucky恐怕便是被众人民所恐惧的冬日战士，失去了理智，失去了对身躯的掌控。

阻止嗓音的红色口塞被拿下可双手任然被人用麻绳捆绑着，阻断了所有挣脱的可能性，毕竟站在冬兵面前的是个定时炸弹。背叛者随时都能将他推入地狱，让他在名为善与恶的地狱里跌入痛苦的自责，让他将自己变成杀人凶手，让他将自己放弃。

干枯的声带并不能阻止冬兵的忠诚，哪怕眼角遗留下透明的泪水，哪怕心中的天使已被恶魔所杀害，留下了白色的血，让内心世界变成一片混乱，黑与白的混合，善与恶的浑浊。

"请吩咐。"

那混帐笑了，Steve拍了拍Bucky的大腿，以示着他，他想要将他占有，让冬日战士雌伏在他的身下，为他呻吟，为他高潮，为他哭泣，为九头蛇满足最高首领的欲望。

像个性玩具，像一个性爱玩偶，带给他至上的满足感，至上的愉悦。

"张开。"

任命地将双腿张开，让Steve能无阻碍地欣赏自己的玩物，让Steve能无阻碍地玩弄名为Bucky的好友。背叛者将手放在了他未苏醒的欲望上，没有任何液体的湿润为这原为愉悦的原始欲望添加了不少疼痛感，可体内却任然有股热能缓缓地上升，有或则说是聚集在受虐待出。

冬兵咬着下唇，不让自己发出那该死的呻吟，他害怕松开了牙齿，便会让那甜美的声音闯入他的脑部，让他彻底地失去自己，让他被诚实的身躯羞辱，让他不断地想要掩盖自己的欲望。

只可惜他做不到这一点。他无法用手臂来避开对方的视线，无法用收来阻止声音的发出。

随着时间的流逝，随着欲望的成长，士兵的呼吸慢慢地加速，但他却任然紧咬着唯一能让他掩盖呻吟的下唇。急促的呼吸，沉重的呼吸，握起的拳头，卷起的脚趾头，濒临高潮的冬兵，以及不断阻止高潮的背叛者。

Steve命令沦为奴隶的他走到离所在地不远的沙发并且脸朝下趴下，将臀部凸起，展示出那诱人却可耻的部位。这将吸引前美国队长做出不可饶恕的事情，误导着他那已不存在的道德观。

这个姿势让Bucky保持不久平稳，而为了得到稳定的平稳性，他只能张开双腿，尽量将膝盖放置在与肩膀同宽位置上。被绑着的手无法帮助他的到平稳，所以他只能尽力用头部来支撑着自己，不让自己从沙发上跌下。

一个能很好地将羞耻这种情感进行至极点的姿势。

"好孩子， 你知道我可不喜欢哑剧。"

润滑过的手指在扩张着他的后穴，但却不带有任何的感情，只是在不断地给予他羞辱，不断地提醒着他，现在的冬日战士不过就是九头蛇最高领袖的性奴隶，一个只能雌伏在他身下的孩子，为他带来无数高潮的小男孩。

而不是James Buchanan Barnes。

遵从他的命令，发出那些讨厌的声音。

"对，就是这样，继续。 "

人心足以蛇吞象，这句话很明显地形容出现在的Steve Rogers。确实，他很贪心，不仅得到了美国人民的尊敬还得到了神盾局敌人，九头蛇的掌控权，更得到了昔日伙伴的身体，当然除了他原本该得到的爱以外。

"叫你继续，怎么就停下来了呢？ 

Steve拉起冬兵的头部，按着他的下吧，逼迫着他张开嘴巴，为他戴上口塞。仍旧是红色的但形状上却是令人害臊的物品。这么一来所谓的冬日战士将无法进行吞咽，无法咽下唾液，无法发出声音，就和被唤醒的时候一样。

无法让Steve停下，无法让自己恢复回原来的身份。

不在理智的范围内，Steve Rogers将自己的欲望放入不属于他的身躯里，知道自己达到想要的高潮，直到自己的目的被完成。

人生不如意事十之八九，血清让背叛者拥有四倍的体力，也让他的欲望更难地被满足，而这也代表着，直到他所谓的不应期出现为止，可怜的冬日战士就必须不断地配合九头蛇最高领袖的欲望，摆出各种不知羞耻的姿势，发出各种呻吟以让Steve感觉到征服者的愉悦，让自己陷入黑暗里，将羞耻心遗弃。

在这期间，冬日战士不被允许失去意识，但若不失去意识他便会将自己推入地狱，而这一次的地狱并不是名为善与恶，而是名为性。

"Bucky，忘了他们，回到我身边吧。哪怕是我的性奴隶也好，还是我的伙伴，亦或则是我的手下。我只想要你待在我身边，无论是哪种身份都好。"

这是James Buchanan Barnes在昏迷前听见的最后一句话。


End file.
